Reversible airless spray tips are well known as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,836 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,707, and its progeny.
It is always an object of an invention in this area to improve on the performance of such tips, particularly in the areas of sealing and adhesive use. Towards that end, a one-piece solvent resistant rubber step seal is provided with a 316 stainless steel powder metal saddle which provides an interference fit between the step of the seal of approximately 0.006 inches. This holds both parts together and forms effectively a one-piece design.
The solvent resistant rubber step seal works like a face seal under fluid pressure and the spring to hold the tip in place and the guard when no fluid pressure is present. As the result the tip can be installed or removed from the guard without using any tool to loosen the nut and independent from how tight the nut is tightened as long as the guard is tightened metal-to-metal with the gun. A 0.16 inch OD with a 0.096 inch protrusion is machined on the tip cylinder whereby the tip cylinder may be used to insert the one piece seal by placing it on the protrusion and inserting it into the housing. The arrow point on the handle may be used to push the one-piece seal from the front of the guard for removal.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to the same or similar parts throughout the several views.